


Cosmic Castaway

by randomisedmongoose



Series: Stobotnik surprise [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Descent into Madness, Insanity, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomisedmongoose/pseuds/randomisedmongoose
Summary: Stranded on a mushroom planet with no apparent escape? A problem for a lesser man, maybe, but not for Ivo Robotnik. At first.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Stobotnik surprise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Cosmic Castaway

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some crazy! Please enjoy the ramblings of a man slowly descending into insanity. Music to listen to: “Cosmic Castaway” by Electrasy (yep, the one from fucking Titan AE, I’m not joking).

**Day 1.**

The flyer, his beautiful, perfectly crafted flyer, had crashed, and crashed badly at that. The ring, portal, whatever it was, had opened quite high over the planet’s surface, and the controls had been destroyed before he was even pushed through from Earth. He could do little except shield himself with the expertly made (by him, naturally) crash bubble, saving him from severe maiming or death. Confound and blast that blue alien rat!

He’d managed to salvage some of it, but to his immense frustration, he couldn’t repair it. There was just not enough material, no tools, no firewood to burn to smelt metal to make new tools, just endless fields of fungus, soft and multi-coloured and utterly, utterly useless. Not being able to do something he wanted was not a feeling that Ivo Robotnik relished, and he took great pains to avoid any such situations. Control, that was the thing. Always be in control. Top dog. Smartest man in the room.

So. Alone on a foreign planet. No transportation, no rations, no way to communicate. No agent Stone, not that that would be a problem. He had managed splendidly before Stone and he would manage splendidly now.

At least the wrist-mounted analysis unit still worked. Solar-powered, of course, with a movement-based backup energy unit. It would last forever. He had direction, time, and sensors – everything he needed to navigate. Navigate where? Somewhere with resources. There had to be somewhere where there was something else than mushrooms on this godforsaken planet. And when he found it, he would take the quill he got from the little blue fucker and get to work on exacting his revenge.

Dr Robotnik hoisted the makeshift pack of scrap metal onto his back, and set out east.

**Day 14.**

Mushrooms. He hated mushrooms. Mushrooms for breakfast, mushrooms for lunch, mushrooms for dinner. Mushroom-tasting water, mushroom-smelling air. It was by sheer force of will (which was considerable and a factor to be reckoned with in any situation, naturally) he managed to eat the foul things.

A lesser man would die here. Not him. Not Ivo Robotnik. He’d eat his way through every fucking mushroom in existence if it meant getting back and getting even with that fucking rat, and his little Neanderthal redneck friends.

**Day 52.**

Solitude. He’d coveted it all his life, the perfect silence where NO-ONE WOULD DISTURB HIM and he was ALL ALONE and he could work in peace, away from the blabbering of the hoi polloi. This was perfect. It was PERFECT in every way and he did not miss the babbling of that simpering idiot Stone in ANY way, he was FINE, everything was _GREAT_.

_I’m perfectly in control. Top dog._ _No problem. Smartest man in the room._

_Mush-room._

_Hehehehehehe._

**Day 79.**

Robotnik had found a rock he liked. A rock to be his friend among all these _FUCKING! MUSHROOMS!_ He giggled as he beat at it with a smaller, harder rock. Eyes, mouth, yes, yes – it looked just like the agent, didn’t it! Yes! Just like him! _I’m such an artist! Of course, I am, I’m the best at everything!_

He grabbed the rock and held it up to his face with some effort. “Hello, Stone, you mealy-mouthed bastard. I haven’t missed you at all, in fact I hate your face in every way, you worthless piece of crap. I haven’t missed you at all. Not in the slightest.” His mouth stretched into a manic grin.

Giggling louder, he set out again, alternately carrying, pushing and throwing the rock in front of him, due east.

**Day 87.**

After a delicious meal of, guess what? _MUSHROOMS!!_ Robotnik stood up. And then stopped. He swayed a little. This had been a new mushroom, purple and spotted with black. Somewhere deep within his addled psyche a little part of him perked up and informed him that he might be experiencing an adverse reaction to this new foodstuff that he ingested due to a lowered inhibition brought on by forced solitude, malnourishment and exhaustion. Then another, much louder part perked up and countered that this was utter bullcrap and there was no way that he could do anything wrong, he was in control, so fucking shut up about it. He shook his head and focused his blurry vision on the Stone-rock.

“Well, then Stone, let’s go, let’s, uh, go a little bit further, hey? W-what do you say? Answer me, you… loutish troglodyte!”

Robotnik aimed woozily and gave the rock a hard kick, which only resulted in a howl and a broken toe. He hopped on one foot, swearing, then lost his balance and tumbled off the huge mushroom into a field of smaller fungus below, releasing a cloud of stinging spores. The doctor screamed in incoherent rage, drawing the tiny particles into his eyes, nose, and mouth.

**Day 104.**

“I need you to talk back to me, you frustrating fucking fallacy-prone fathead! I need you to talk to me!” He shook the rock, willing it to respond. _“I need you!_ ”

Nothing. _Nothing!_

“Aaaaaargh!!” He hurled the rock as far away as he could, the effort making him cough again. He panted and looked at the mute rock, lying there, not being compliant, not being talkative, bringing him no satisfaction in any way. His eye twitched.

“Come on, Stone, pull your weight! Do some rock-connaissance! AhahahahaHAHAHAAAA!!”

**Day 136.**

The cough was getting worse, try as he may to ignore it. The spores had taken root in his lungs somehow, and there were no cures here. He needed to get back. He needed to survive, to get revenge. So much revenge. Revenge revenge revenge _revenge REVENGE_

**Day 161.**

walk cough drag stone walk eat mushroom cough sleep walk and walk and walk and drag stone and collapse

**Day 194.**

_Stone. Stones? A rocky shore._

_Trees._

_Treeeees._

_Trees! Fire!_

_A… city? Houses? Civilisation! Technology!_

The doctor stood up, shakily, clutching the heavy rock with the makeshift face to his aching chest.

_I made it. Of course I did. No doubt. Never any doubt. Top dog. Smartest man on the mushroom._

_I’ll show them, I’ll show them all!_

_I’m Ivo Robotnik! I!_ _NEVER! **LOSE!!**_


End file.
